Alex Double Life
by kickfan848
Summary: Alex is a wizard, but at the same time she is a star name Selena Gomez. Nobody knows this except Harper her manger. That is until Justin finds out. Can he keep it from their parents or will he fail miserably?
1. Chapter 1

**Alex Double Life**

**Here's the new story I was talking about in From Crazy to Love! All about, my favorite, singer Selena Gomez.**

"Selena, Selena, Selena!" I hear my fans calling my name. I came out, the roar of screaming filled the whole, concert.

**1 hour**

"Bye thank you for coming," I said!

"Alex that was amazing" my best friend/manager said.

Okay this probably what you're thinking right now, Selena, Alex.

Well, my real name is Alex Russo; I'm a wizard along with my brothers Justin and Max. I work at my family restaurant the Waverly Sub Station. It is called that because it uses to be a subway. I am a rebel when it comes to magic and a troublemaker. Well, use to be, before my career took in place. My stage name is Selena Gomez, greatest pop star in the whole world. I bet Hannah Montana out of business. Yeah cool right, you shouldn't see Hannah face. So we went to my house, to see my brother running away for my dad, they bump Harper who had a strawberry smoothie. When they bump her, her smoothie went all over me. I look at the dripping smoothie, good thing I am not wearing my favorite clothes.

"Sweetie, you ok?" my dad ask.

"NO I AM NOT OKAY!" I yelled at them, they were scared. "Come on Harper, I need to change and do my homework." I said.

Clearly angry, we went upstair, I changed, finish my homework, then did my shift, and went to the movie.

**Next Day**

"I want to meet Selena," one boy said.

"Well I want to date Selena" another said.

"I want to be like Selena!" the girls said.

_Well, one you already met me, two: I am dating Chase, and three you probably don't want to be me. You are probably wondering if he knows which he does. I can't believe everyone loves me. _

"I saw Selena Gomez in concert last night, and I met her" Dean said one of Justin's friends.

"Lucky I couldn't, and I always wanted to meet her" Justin said.

_You already met her, she is your sister. _

The rest of the day went easy. I got an A on my project and on a test I took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bored to death, my dad is teaching us a new spell.

Finally the wizard school thing is over, I was thinking of making a new song, all I had was

Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression

I kept thinking of new lyrics, when Max came in my room

Max: Alex food is ready

Me: Be down in a minute

He nods his head; I put my stuff away and went downstairs.

Chase came over and helps me with the song right now I have

Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Me: Um…what else?

Chase: The next line can have mouth to mouth resuscitation

Me: Yeah like this

If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we can keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing

Chase: That's really good, put it all together

Me: {sing} Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression  
Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go  
I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"

All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we can keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing

Chase: That is great um what else

Before I could say anything Justin barge in my room

Justin: Alex stop touching my stuff, I repeat stop touching my stuff {Justin leaves}  
Me: that is perfect

Chase: what

Me: repeat like this

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go  
I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"

All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

For the next part

Chase: Yeah then repeat breath me in, breathe me out but different sentence like the music got me going or no stop until the morning or I'm ready for it for it for it then yeah. How's that?

Me: like this

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it!  
Yeah!

"But repeat it then say"  
(I-It's the cataracts)

Like that

Chase nods his head,

Chase: then repeat I just wanna feel your body right next to mine and the rest

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Me: then we can add how do I do it, and repeat it's the cataracts, and laugh at the end like Hannah Montana theme song.

How do I do it?  
I-I-It's the cataracts  
Ha ha ha ha

**Next Day at school**

Me: The song goes like this

Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression  
Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go  
I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we can keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing  
Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go  
I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it!  
Yeah!  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it!  
Yeah!  
(I-It's the cataracts)  
I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
How do I do it?  
I-I-It's the cataracts  
Ha ha ha ha

Harper: that is great

Me: Chase and I wrote it our self.

Chase: Hey babe

Me: hey

We kissed really quickly then he walks me to class.


End file.
